


That Was For You

by AchieverHuntment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieverHuntment/pseuds/AchieverHuntment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan share a car while setting up for a heist and they run into some motorcyclists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was For You

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by THIS video: http://goo.gl/oxw70X [from 2:20-3:10]

"Get in the god damn car, Gavin."

Ryan had been waiting much longer than he would have liked to. The passenger side door wide open, but Gavin still bumbling about and saying goodbye to Ray and Geoff.

"I'm coming, I'm coming... What if we die, Ryan?! I'd never be able to forgive myself for not saying goodbye."

"Gavin, we're robbing a convenient store. This isn't even that big of a job, it's just practice for Matt and Jeremy. They've gotta learn the ropes somehow."

Eyes rolling, Gavin finally got himself into the car, door shutting just as Ryan pulled away quickly from the curb.

"You never know, Ryan. People die in weird ways all the time!"

"Ah yes, I died pretty weirdly a few weeks ago." Ryan scoffs, glancing over at Gavin.

"Eyes on the road! This is how we're gonna bloody die, you lunatic."

"You're the one to talk. You've wrecked more cars than anybody else in the crew!"

Gavin sighed, his shoulders slouching. His head fell back against the head rest, hair brushing the leather of the seat. "Well... you've killed more people than anyone else!"

Ryan snorted. "Not exactly the best comparison there, Gav. Vehicles and human lives are pretty different. Trust me."

Their car quickly turned a corner, tires screeching as they dragged along the pavement. Gavin gripped the side of his seat, not wanting a repeat of the previous incident in Ryan's car.

They'd once taken a turn a bit too quickly, and the whiplash threw unbuckled Gavin to the other side of the car. He'd gotten a foot stuck in between cushions and an arm hooked around his unused seat belt. It didn't help that Ryan slammed on the brakes as soon as he heard Gavin screaming.

"Is the Zentorno your favorite car, Ryan?" Gavin asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

Ryan's head tilted in thought. He'd definitely been driving his green and black Pegassi Zentorno the most lately.

"My Bifta's definitely up there, but I do like this car an awful lot." Ryan answered, Gavin nodding as he spoke.

It became silent again, the only noise being the squealing of the tires and the rumbling of the engine.

They were heading to the airstrip for a Cargobob. The plan was to pick up the getaway car and take it to their rendezvous point. The car would have Ray, Geoff, Matt and Jeremy. The latter two had left a while earlier, wanting to get a head start and be prepared in time.

Ray and Geoff would help keep bystanders in line, but the rest was up to "Team Hive Mind", as they had nicknamed themselves. It was sort of an initiation for them. Michael, Lindsay, Jack, and the rest of the crew were still back at HQ planning for their next major heist.

Gavin sighed yet again, head falling forward into his hands. Ryan was on a straightaway, which gave him an opportunity to look over at Gavin without risking their lives.

"What are you looking at, Vagabond?" Gavin mumbled into his hands, slightly turning to his left to look up at Ryan. He sat back up straight, watching as Ryan turned his focus back to the road, smiling.

It was rare that Gavin saw this, as he almost never had his mask off. Today he had decided that it "wasn't necessary" and the only thing that he had left on his face was the red, black, and white face paint that Gavin so often ridiculed him for.

"Just weird hearing someone call me Vagabond, that's all." He answered, grinning as he glanced over at Gavin.

"I think we ought to call you by it more. It's more anonymous, you know? You're a secretive guy, you should have a secretive name." Gavin paused. "Although, I can't say I dislike the name Ryan. So we'll just have to refer to you as both Vagabond and Ryan."

"Gav, you're the only one that knows I used to be called Vagabond." Ryan answered, watching as Gavin processed what he had heard.

"Really..? No one else? Why do you feel so compelled to tell me, but not anyone else like... Geoff? Or even Jack!"

"Well, you were the only one curious about my past."

"I suppose that is true..." Gavin scratched at the back of his neck, turning away from Ryan. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or not, but he didn't want Ryan seeing if he was.

"So..." Gavin spoke slowly, still wanting to keep talking. "How much farther?"

"A few miles." Ryan replied. He knew the area like the back of his hand, and was fairly good at estimating distances.

The road was mostly empty, besides a few trucks on the left side of the road. In the distance, they could just barely make out a motorcycle in their lane. It was green, quite reminiscent of Gavin's own bike - before he had crashed it off a jump the week before.

"Run him over, Rye." Gavin suddenly said, turning to focus on the motorcycle, which they were now quickly approaching.

There was barely any exchange between the two before the man was bouncing off the windshield and rolling off onto the road behind him.

Gavin had a look on his face that seemed like a mix of shock and amusement. Ryan's lack of hesitation to hit the biker had definitely surprised Gavin - he also enjoyed how willing Ryan was to do what he'd been told.

"I knew his bike looked familiar, I think he had the same one as mine." Gavin turned around to look out the rear windshield, trying to get another look at the bike. A blood trail had started to follow their car.

"Hm, well it's definitely a popular motorcycle. Didn't you and Michael get matching ones?" Ryan questioned, another smile tugging at his lips.

"We might have done that, yes." Gavin was smiling now too, watching Ryan's expression change from smiling to grinning, like he had done before.

They continued driving, the silence returning between them. It wasn't until they caught a glimpse of another biker a little ways up the road from them.

"This is for you, Gavin." Ryan announced, barely any time passing from him speaking to another body being dragged under the car. The biker's motorcycle clanged alongside the Zentorno before sliding to a halt as they kept driving.

The new blood on the tires left darker streaks on the road, making them hard to miss when Gavin looked in the rear view mirror.

"T-Thanks Ryan..." He murmured, turning to watch as Ryan proceeded to start driving much faster. Knowing the police would start tracking them soon, he pulled off onto a dirt road that would keep them off the radar better than staying on the main highway.

"I thought you'd like that. If you want me to, I can try and hit any we drive past." Ryan paused, turning to look at Gavin. "It can be like a game."

"Well, you're the only one participating in the game, then..." Gavin noted. "I'm not exactly driving the car."

"Hm, true. But most games have spectators, right?"

"I suppose you raise a good point." Gavin smiled, turning himself to look directly at Ryan. They couldn't be too much farther from the airstrip, but neither of them really wanted the car ride to end. Not just because running the bikers over was fun, but Gavin always enjoyed getting to talk to Ryan personally.

He could just barely see Gavin from the corner of his eye, looking at him. Being off road gave Ryan the chance to glance back at him too, because there was no risk of crashing into other cars.

"You know Ryan," Gavin started. "You actually have quite a pretty face under that mask."

He was thankful his facepaint was red, because otherwise his blushing would be quite obvious to Gavin. "That's why I wear the mask - I'd be too noticeable if I didn't. The police would catch me too easily." Ryan smirked. "Probably why you've been in jail more times than me."

"I can't even tell if that's a compliment or not. Like, 'hey, you've been in jail more than me' isn't generally seen as a nice thing to say." Gavin's brow furrowed, but his cheeks were flushed pink.

"Well, in this context I meant it as nicely as I could." Ryan shrugged, turning back onto the main road as they neared the airstrip.

The rest of the ride was silent, but it luckily was only a few more minutes until they got there. Once they pulled up, Ryan quickly leaned over to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek.

"For... good luck. You said earlier that you didn't want to die, so..."

He hopped out of the car before Gavin could say or do anything more, but he watched Gavin in the reflection of the Cargobob's windshield. His cheeks were red as tomatoes, and he slowly made his way over to meet Ryan. 

As they sat down in the front of the plane, Gavin carefully reached over to take Ryan's free hand in his own, as they flew out to prepare for the rest of the heist.


End file.
